1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to executing a file by using biometric information of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advances in multimedia technology and network technology, users may easily share files with other users while the unauthorized distribution of files is prevented by various security technologies. Also, a technology of authenticating a user of a device by using biometric information has been developed.